


Relaxation

by Katherine



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Gen, Mud Baths, Set during season 5 episode 20 "Cost of Living"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: As Lwaxana settled herself into the simulated warmth in the holodeck, she subtly watched her companions.





	Relaxation

As Lwaxana settled herself into the simulated warmth in the holodeck, she subtly watched her companions. Worf was up to his neck in the mud bath. His daemon, a large reddish-brown Terran dog, was lying couchant on the paving above. She had started to extend one front paw, warily dabbling at the warm mud. Some fierce breed or other, Lwaxana was sure. Despite the relaxed context, Lwaxana kept a smooth diplomat's expression on for the moment as she strove to remember, then allowed herself a satisfied nod as the name came to her. A Rhodesian Ridgeback.

Alexander's daemon was some sort of wrinkly small lizard Lwaxana was unfamiliar with. It could even be a Klingon species, or one from some other world that the child had learned of. One didn't need to keep careful track of what children's daemons were when they had yet to settle to one form. The lizard-shaped daemon had her tail curled on Alexander's bare shoulder, the rest of her stretched out on top of the mud, all but floating, with one short-clawed front foot hanging onto the edge. Alexander was smiling.

Worf had been fierce in his protests, while Lwaxana's own daughter had her own quiet (often silent, in fact, belaying Deanna's own insistence that communicating telepathically among those who could not was rude) objections to the idea. But Alexander had wanted to come along, and now all three were keeping Lwaxana company and would inevitably find some relaxation themselves.


End file.
